A Piece of Heaven
by Mistiel
Summary: [NaruxMai, OneShot] Just a little something I wrote up for Valentine's Day today. Enjoy


**Disclaimer:** I own naught. Except for the bunnies bouncing around my head  
**Author's Note:** This is my very first Ghost Hunt ficlet, so please be gentle. I tried to keep them as in-character as possible given the circumstances in this story. So I hope I did well. Just a little NaruxMai something I thought up since it's nearly Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is much welcomed.

**A Piece of Heaven**

Normally Mai loved this holiday. It was always filled with love and hope and friendship and everything else one could only dream about. That is until she found someone of her own to like. Seeing the pink, red and white hearts and flowers was really starting to grate on her nerves today, the day before Valentines. She didn't like that she felt this way, that she hated the holiday, and she would probably get over it once work set in and she had something to occupy her time with. Of course seeing her crush every day wasn't going to help any either.

The day moved by in a flurry of activity and got even more interesting when a client came in and proposed a case to Naru, her boss---her annoying, insensitive, narcissistic, arrogant, whyishesogoodlooking?? boss. Naru had claimed he had no interest in the case but the man had offered to pay double the normal amount if he would pleasepleaseplease get rid of whatever is haunting that place. And really, when it came down to it, Naru was a businessman. Case accepted.

The place in question was a large vacant building that the older man had purchased for his daughter's wedding. The reception was to be held there and once over would be remodeled into .. well she wasn't really paying attention to that part as much as the story the man began to tell, of what he heard from the previous owners----the reason the building had been vacant and available up until now.

From what Mai heard, the old building was where two lovers, Lina and Koyou, had been killed. Young and in love, the two ran away and were reported missing or kidnapped or something of that sort as it was obvious the tale had been re-told countless times and it was hard to define just -what- had happened. But either way, the two lovers were killed and supposedly haunted the place, searching for one another until the end of time. Many people before had been haunted and in some cases possessed as one or the other wandered the building in search of their love. The people possessed naturally freaked out and ran off, leaving the ghost or ghosts desire unfulfilled and unable to move on, for they could only move on with each other.

It was both sad and romantic and it had tugged at Mai's little heartstrings, because she was always a sucker for a good romance story. And this one was nearly perfect. It was like the Romeo and Juliet of the afterlife. She snickered to herself at the thought.

Naru nodded, expression passive and unemotional as always and the old man thanked him profusely as Lin walked him to the door and led him out. In the end the whole crew was called in, though they had to wait an hour or two for John and Masako, as both had prior engagements to attend to before coming over.

The young boss explained the case and circumstances and when Bou-san asked why they needed all of them here, Naru simply replied with the fact they had no real idea just -what- was going on and there was the possibility that the story he'd been told was far from the truth. Sighing with exasperation, Bou-san nodded and waved it off as he leaned back in the couch and rest his arms behind his head.

More than a little bored as they waited for the other two members of their team, Bou-san glanced over at Mai and smirked at the way she kept sending little glances to Naru.

"So, Mai-chan What are you doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" The monk asked, giving her a small grin.

Mai scowled at him as she knew where this was leading. He always teased her about liking Naru, though thankfully it was never really within earshot of the older boy.

"I don't know, what are _you_ going to do?" She shot back, smiling widely at the way he floundered for an answer, but then grinned and Mai's smile faded a bit in apprehension.

"Well since neither of us are doing anything tomorrow, why don't we go ou---Ouch! Ayako!" Bou-san whined as he rubbed the back of his head where the redhead had hit him with her purse.

"Tch, men." The older woman muttered and shook her head. Mai was thankful to say the least. Bou-san was nice and even good-looking, but she just didn't feel the same way about him as she did about Naru. Though looking back on it, it might be nice to _not_ spend Valentine's Day alone, even though they'd more than likely be here for work anyways.

"Okay!" Mai chirped, which in turn earned her three sets of eyes and a loud thud as something dropped to the floor. The three of them looked over to see Naru picking up a book from the floor before stalking into his office and shutting his door loudly behind him.

The two young adults smirked knowingly as Mai stared dumbfounded after him. "What's his problem?"

-----------------

The old building felt cold, lonely and smelled of mold and mildew. Oh yes, so romantic. Mai tugged her coat tighter around herself as she stayed close to the group. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wondered if there was really something wrong with this place and it wasn't all roses and sweet words of love after all. She wondered if Naru had been right.

'_Of course he's right! He's always right!_' The brunette muttered inwardly to herself as she followed them into a large office-like room to set up their base.

The old man had been hesitant about switching on the electricity for them. But Naru reminded him that without electricity they couldn't run their equipment and without equipment they couldn't do their job. The man happily complied and the lights had flickered on a few minutes later.

Hours later found them all back in the office base, watching the many screens and rooms the camera's, temperature gauges and infra-reds had been set up in. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Mai wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or relieved.

Then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Swiveling her gaze to one of the monitors, Mai gasped softly and pointed to the screen, "There!" She exclaimed as a slender figure flickered in and out of existence on the monitor before it was gone. "Huh, it's gone now .." The other's looked at the screen that was now empty, skeptical if she'd really seen something.

"Ah .. here too!" John spoke up, pointing to another monitor. Then there was a multitude of flickers over all of the screens. The spirits were showing up rapidly in other rooms through out the building, the temperature fluctuating like crazy due to their quick movements.

"What are they doing?" Ayako asked, confused as she watched the two figures flickering over the screens.

Mai's eyes widened as she darted for the door. "We have to help them!" She said hurriedly, swinging open the door. Before she could get any further, Bou-san grasped her arm and pulled her back in.

"What are you talking about? Mai?" The monk asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"They're trying to find each other! It's real, the story is real!" She cried out, tugging her arm from his grip. "So we have to help them find each other, right? That's what they're trying to do! Just like the story said, they can't leave unless they meet each other again!"

Naru frowned as he then flipped through his notes. "Naru!" Mai shouted, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Alright then, how do you suggest we get them to meet, Mai? How do we tell direct them where to go? Do you have any ideas? After all, you figured this one out on your own."

Mai scowled at her boss, and then her gaze snapped over to Masako who took a step back in surprise. "Masako! You can talk to spirits right? Can't you contact them and tell them whe---"

"No." Naru said firmly as he snapped his book shut. "Hara-san is susceptible to possession. If you haven't forgotten, Mai, all the victims have been possessed by the spirits here. It could cause a problem if Hara-san were to be possessed."

"Fine! I'll go do it myself then!" Mai shouted angrily and stalked out of the room.

"Mai!" Naru then made a small sound of disapproval as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hara-san, please stay here with Lin. John, Matsuzaki-san, please follow Mai. Bou-san, you come with me."

Ayako and John nodded and left the room quickly in search of their brunette co-worker. Bou-san gave Naru a mock salute and followed him out and down the opposite side of the hallway to where the other spirit had been reported.

Mai grumbled to herself as she walked around the east wing of the building, "Just because my Valentine's Day is going to suck, doesn't mean theirs has to." Sighing, she came to a stop and looked around. Well, now that she's gotten herself thoroughly lost, perhaps she _should_ have waited for the others.

Suddenly a cold chill washed over her and startled her, causing her to look around. "H-Hello? Lina-san! We've come to he--" Mai froze, rooted to the spot as the cold began to creep up inside of her. '_What .. what's happening?!_'

By the time John and Ayako found Mai she was standing in the middle of the room, shoulders slumped and head down. They both frowned, looked to each other and walked up to the shorter girl.

"Mai-san? Mai-san are you alright?" John asked tentatively, putting a hand to her shoulder. As if startled, Mai looked up at him and the blond's eyes widened at the sight of the girl's dull and blank brown eyes. "M-Mai-san?"

"Mai .. san?" The brunette murmured in question, slowly taking in her surroundings. "Ko .. you?"

Ayako's eye's widened in understanding as it registered what had just happened. "John, we need to get her back to the base. She's been possessed."

"A-ah .. so this is .. Lina-san then?" He asked the redhead quietly. Ayako merely nodded.

At the sound of the name, Mai's head snapped up and looked around frantically. "Koyou? Koyou!" Without missing a beat the girl ran off down the hallway, the way they'd all came as she headed towards the lobby and center of the building, shouting Lina's lost lover's name.

Cursing to herself, Ayako ran after her, a startled and bewildered John following close by. Out of all the times they've worked together, they've only come across two possessions, this being three, and it still ceased to amaze him.

The sound of Mai's frantic voice caught the young men's attention and the two raced back down the hallway. By the time they arrived in the lobby of the building, John and Ayako were holding Mai back, the young girl squirming in their grasp. The base being not far from the center, the noise alerted both Lin and Masako, the two had come out to check on the disturbance. What they saw raised more than a few brows.

"Let me go! I have to find Koyou!" Mai shouted, struggling hard within their grasp.

"Mai-chan?" Bou-san called out in confusion. Naru shook his head as he watched the display with an odd expression on his face. "That's not Mai, Bou-san that's ..."

A cold wave washed over him and Naru's eyes widened a bit in realization as his body froze up. '_So this .. is what it feels--_'

"Naru-chan?" The monk prompted Naru to continue and when he didn't, turned to look at the young man. Naru's body was lax, shoulders slumped and his head down, face obscured from view. The monk immediately took a step back, looking quickly over to Ayako and John who looked at the younger man with a surprised but knowing look.

"That's .. not Naru-chan anymore, is it?" He asked as he slowly caught on to what was happening, what had happened to Mai only a few short minutes before.

This would definitely be interesting.

Carefully, Ayako and John let Mai go and walked quietly over to stand with Bou-san, Lin and Masako, the three of them watching the two in the center of the room curiously.

Mai looked up to Naru, only it wasn't Mai and it wasn't Naru. What Lina saw was her beloved Koyou. "Koyou?" Mai murmured as she slowly walked over to the young man.

Naru lifted his head, dull and empty sapphire eyes widened at the sight of Mai, only it wasn't Naru and it wasn't Mai. Koyou's beloved Lina stood before him, the smile she always wore for him upon her delicate face.

"Lina .." Naru walked the short distance and embraced the young girl, sighing as they fit together like a perfect puzzle piece.

"Koyou .. I've missed you so much. I never stopped searching for you .. all this time .. you've been the only one." Mai said as she pulled back and looked up at Naru, a peaceful, happy expression crossing her face.

"I know, Lina, I know. I could hear you calling me, but I couldn't find you. I never thought I'd see you again. My beloved Lina."

The onlookers were rooted to the spot by the scene in front of them. "It sounds so weird hearing them speak in their voices." Bou-san muttered quietly to the group. Ayako smacked him on the arm and shushed him. "Maybe we should stop them." Masako whispered, but her suggestion was shot down by a hushed chorus of 'NO.'

"But we're together now, Lina." Naru murmured as his hand reached up and gently cupped Mai's cheek, drawing her closer.

"Always and forever." Mai smiled, leaning up onto her toes to match his height.

"Lina .."

"Koyou .."

Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss as the lover's love flowed between them, finally releasing their souls bound to the earth. Shimmering light engulfed the two, rising up until nothing but a faint glimmer remained, the spirits had been freed. Though it seemed that neither of the teens had noticed as they were still locked in the simple kiss.

Masako tapped her foot and waited for them to break apart, or for anyone else to interrupt. When no one did, she huffed and stalked off towards the base, face flushed with anger and perhaps a bit of sadness. John blushed and looked away. Even though it was just a kiss, it seemed so .. intimate. And it was wrong to watch!

After a few more moments, Bou-san cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. The two teens quickly broke apart, so fast it was as if they'd been burned. And it made two of the three onlookers smirk in amusement.

Naru and Mai stared at each other for a brief moment before Naru turned to look over at the other three still remaining. And if one looked close enough, you could almost see the faint tinge of pink to naturally pale cheeks.

"It worked then?" He asked in his usual 'I don't care about anything' voice.

"Yep, it worked alright," Ayako replied, "About five minutes ago." Bou-san tried very, very hard to control his snickers.

Naru's sapphire eyes widened a fraction before he turned and stalked off towards the base, Lin retreating after him.

Mai on the other hand, was as red as a tomato as she turned to face the two, fire alight in her eyes. "Why didn't you say something?!?" She hissed out, heart thumping madly in her chest. '_We kissed .. ohmygodwekissed!_'

"Ah well, we thought you would of liked the little extra time to spend with your Naru-chan" Bou-san commented, as they both then turned and made their way back to the base as well, leaving a red-faced Mai standing their in shock.

"I am NEVER going to be able to look at him again!"

-----------------

The next day came without fail and Mai dreaded going in to work. Hell, she dreaded the day period! She had stayed up nearly half the night worrying and wondering and remembering what had happened late yesterday afternoon and how Naru didn't even look at her or say goodnight or even made some stupid, snide remark when he left.

"He doesn't hate me .. does he?" She wondered aloud to herself as she walked down the hall to the door of their office, fishing out her key to unlock it, switching the bag held in her hand to open the door.

Ever since she started showing up at an ungodly early hour on her days off from school, Lin had given her a key to the office so she wouldn't have to loiter around in the hallway.

Pushing open the door, turning the closed sign to open and closing it, Mai walked over to her little work area and paused at the sight of the small red box. Setting the bag onto the table, she picked it up and looked at the tag.

'To: Mai,' Said the box, and her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting to be Naru's. Her heart raced madly in her chest as she shakily opened the box and the smell of fresh chocolate wafted up to greet her. A sense of giddiness overcame her as she closed the box and set it down.

She had done the same, really. Before coming to work that morning she had gone to the store and bought everyone a little box of chocolate. It was Valentine's Day after all and there was nothing wrong with giving your friends, people you cared deeply about, something on this day. It symbolized their friendship. And even though she may not get along with everyone all of the time, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her days, weeks and months.

Pulling out the boxes, she laid the one's for Ayako, Bou-san, John and even Masako out on the coffee table, stacked neatly in a two-tier pyramid before taking Lin's and Naru's into their office and setting them on their desks. Mai paused as she set Naru's down and a small wicked grin crossed her face as she grabbed a pen from his desk, uncapped it and drew a little heart in between the 'to' and 'from' where she had written their names beforehand.

Though she doubted he would find it as amusing as she did. Closing the door to his office, Mai went back to her table and sat down, taking the small box into her hands with a little smile upon her face as she held it carefully between her fingers, unable to open it and empty it's contents. She didn't even think twice about that, not wanting to lose this special moment. Naru had given her something, something she didn't think he'd realize was really quite precious and invaluable.

Naru had given her a piece of himself, whether he knew it or not. And Mai would always cherish that.


End file.
